


Better in Person (Ziam)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Zayn, Fluff, M/M, Slight Age Difference, Smut, Top Liam, camboy!liam, lots of smut, rich!zayn, zayn is very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4887502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt : Liam meets a regular cam boy he doesn't know, and when he asks his bidders on the site he works for (hottietottiebodies) what they would like to see them do, Zayn (the highest bidder), messages him that he doesn't want Liam to do anything with the other cam boy. This leads to Liam doing another solo show with Zayn as the only watcher. A private show that leads them to meeting, and having sex in real life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better in Person (Ziam)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zaniamsextoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaniamsextoy/gifts).



> Hey! Sorry for being late with this assignment, I really enjoyed writing it though and there was so many possibilities for me to do. I hope you enjoy it, babe :) I also added a little twist to it so it can be really fluffy and cute and all of that good stuff.

_Lumberjack Aficionado is now live!_

Liam watched as his viewers shot up from 550 to 850 and the numbers keep moving as well as the bidders but as usually _artmanZ_ is right on top of the bid list. Liam moved around before talking, "So as you know today I do a private show, but I just wanted to chat with you guys for a moment.  I recently ran into another cam boy, he's quite cute. He wants to do a show with me and I was wondering what will you guys like for us to do? So I can get an idea for the show." The comments on the right side of the screen started to move fast and Liam read through them, most of them just suggesting he fucks the other cam boy. 

Liam's laptop suddenly made a bell sound and he looked to see that he got a private message from his highest bidder. Liam accepted it and his eyebrows raised as he read the message. 

**artmanZ** : I don't want you to do anything with the other camboy, if your viewers want to watch someone get fucked then they can go to a porn site 

**Lumberj** : it will make me more money though 

**artmanZ** : if money is really what's motivating you to do it, then I can give you enough money to not do it 

Liam didn't know what to say that and he pulled the chat down before looking over at his bids and seeing that the money shot up to a very large amount. His eyes widened then his laptop made another bell like noise. 

**artmanZ** : is $10,000 enough? 

**LumberJ** : it's more than enough, holy shit

**Lumberj** : looks like I won't be doing anything with the other camboy, do you want a private show? 

Liam bit his bottom lip, sort of hoping the man says yes. He have had a solo chat with this person before and he's extremely gorgeous and Liam would rather give him a private show tonight than another gross looking man or a married man.

**artmanZ** : yeah :) 

Liam lowered the message to speak to his viewers, telling them he'll be back on tomorrow. He went offline then sent a request to artmanZ for a private chat. It quickly got accepted then a screen popped up and Liam smiled, "Hey." The man on the screen waved, "Hi." Liam bit his bottom lip, "Uh thanks for the money, you have no idea what that can pay off." The man shrugged and Liam tried not to drool over the tattoos, "It's nothing." Liam laughed, "It's nothing to you, it's a lot for me. I feel like you deserve more than just a private show." The guy raised his eyebrows before leaning forward, "Really?" Liam bit on his bottom lip nervously, "Uh yeah..." 

"So if I were to," the man shrugged before talking again, "if I were to ask if you wanted to maybe come to my place and fuck me, you would do it?" Without even thinking, Liam nodded his head and artmanZ grinned, "So you should, right now." Liam looked at the time before staring back at Zayn,"Right now?" The man grinned, "Yeah, I'll give you my address. Do you want to?" Liam couldn't ignore the way his cock is pressing uncomfortably against his jeans right now and this may be his once in a lifetime chance to hook up with someone so gorgeous looking. Although this is against the policy rules, he doesn't really care right now. "Okay," Liam reached for his phone, "what's your address?" The man eyes seemed to brighten and he quickly told Liam the address, "Also when you get there, someone will ask you who you're going to see and just say Zayn. They'll let you in." Liam repeated the man name before smiling, "Okay, well I'll see you soon." Zayn nodded, "I can't wait." 

 They both ended the call and Liam took a deep breath before deciding to go get in the shower first before driving over. 

 

+ 

 

_ 12:02am _

_From Harry_

_Please be careful Liam! If anything happens just call me!_

 Liam sent a quick "ok" to his best friend before tossing his phone onto his lap then pulling up to a tall black iron gate. He stopped the car then rolled the window down and the speaker sticking up from out of the ground crackled, "Hello, how may I help you?" Liam spoke loudly so the person can hear him, "Uh, I'm here to see Zayn." The iron gates suddenly opened and Liam rolled his window back up before driving again. He couldn't help but to lean forward in his seat and gasp as a huge mansion came into view. He slowed down then parked behind a Range Rover before turning his car off and getting out. The front door to the house opened and a woman waved to him. Liam walked over to her and she smiled, "Welcome to the Malik home. Would you like anything to drink?" Liam shook his head while walking into the house, "Um no thank you, this place is beautiful." She helped him out of his jacket, "Yup and only Zayn lives here, sort of weird that he's invited someone over so late at night but I'm assuming it's for a good reason." Liam laughed, "Yeah, I guess you can say it is." She nodded, "Good, well just go right upstairs and take a left. Zayn's bedroom is all the way at the end." 

Liam followed the woman instructions and soon he ended up at two white double doors with two crystal knobs on them. He turned one then slowly opened the door and poked his head inside, moving further in as he spotted Zayn sitting on the bed with his phone in hand and a black robe on. Liam shut the door and Zayn looked up from his phone before smiling, "Hi." Liam lingered near the door, "Hey.." 

 Zayn put his phone down, "You can come over here." 

Liam hesitated before taking off his shoes then walking over to the bed, but he didn't get on it and instead he just stood, "Uh I've actually never done this before." Zayn moved towards the end of the bed, "Me either, but there's a first time for everything right?" Liam nodded and Zayn licked his lips before talking lowly, "You should get undressed." Liam smirked, "What? You don't want to do it for me?" Zayn shook his head, "I'll rather watch." Liam stepped back a bit, "Thought you probably would be tired of watching me." Zayn smirked, "I'll never get tired of that." Liam pulled his shirt over his head then dropped it onto the floor before taking off his pants. Liam tugged at the waistband of his black briefs, "These too?" Zayn nodded and Liam slowly took them off, his cock already hard and standing at attention. Zayn groaned, "Come here, please." Liam got onto the bed and let out a noise of surprise when Zayn suddenly kissed him. The man pulled away, "Sorry, was that not okay?" Liam laughed, "It's okay, I just didn't know if it would be okay with you." Zayn started pressing kisses down Liam's jaw, "Oh no, it's definitely okay with me." Liam moved his head and pressed their lips together again. This time it's not so rushed and he can taste chocolate on Zayn's tongue as he licked into the lad mouth. 

 Liam pulled away before mumbling, "You taste sweet." 

Zayn chuckled, "I had chocolate cake, my chef made it for me." Liam  lifted his head, "You have a chef?" Zayn kissed him before flipping them around, "That's not important." Liam was about to say something else but his words got caught in his throat as Zayn untied his robe. Liam reached his hands out and brushed his fingers over the tattoos before sitting up and sliding the robe off of Zayn, "You're so pretty. Do you model?" Zayn laughed, "No." Liam moved his hands down the lad torso, "What do you do?" 

Zayn kissed him instead of answering and Liam moaned, not really having a problem with that. He laid back down before turning them over then leaving a trail of kisses and love-bites all down Zayn's neck and torso. Liam pushed the lad legs apart more before peppering kisses all over the inside of the man thighs. He moved down more then lifted his head a tiny bit and stared Zayn in the eyes, "Is it okay if I rim you?" Zayn moaned, "Yes, please. It would be rude if you didn't." Liam laughed then lowered his head again before holding Zayn's tan cheeks apart and then dragging his tongue up the lad pink hole. He did it again and again before getting sloppy with it, liking the sounds coming out of Zayn and wanting more. He prodded his tongue past the first ring of muscle and Zayn whimpered, fingers tugging at the maroon colored covers underneath them. 

Liam lifted his head before dragging his tongue up Zayn's dick, licking around the head of it then taking it into his mouth. He sucked on it for a bit before pulling away and moving up, kissing Zayn on the mouth then pulling away, "Do you have lube?" Zayn nodded and Liam kissed him again before chuckling, "Are you okay?" Zayn mumbled, "I think so." Liam laughed while sitting up, spotting the bottle of lube on the bed near the pillows. He grabbed it then coated his fingers with the liquid before tossing the bottle. Liam moved his hand down, rubbing his index finger over Zayn's entrance, "Has it been awhile?" Zayn nodded and Liam slowly pushed a finger into him before kissing the lad again then whispering, "Holy shit you're tight." Zayn moaned, "More." Liam pumped his finger in and out of Zayn before adding another one. He took his time stretching the lad open, liking the way Zayn squeezes his eyes shut every time Liam brushes his fingers over that small bundle of nerves. 

"I-," Zayn moaned before whining, "please fuck me already." 

Liam pulled his fingers out, "Do you want me to put a condom on or?" Zayn shook his head, "If you're not okay with that then you can put one on." Liam grabbed for the bottle of lube and poured a pretty generous amount on his dick before rubbing it in. Zayn licked his lips, "I want to ride you." 

"Are you sure," Liam looked down at his own cock then back to Zayn, "I'm quite big...not to sound cocky about it." 

Zayn flipped them over, "I can take it, I think...I can." Liam chuckled, "Let me just sit up." He moved until his back his pressed against the head board of the bed and Zayn straddled his lap before lifting his hips up and Liam gripped at the man waist as he slowly started to move down. Zayn bit down on his bottom lip before stopping then pressing their foreheads together, "You really are big." Liam laughed, "You said you can take it." Zayn smiled, "I can, just give me a moment." Liam kissed him and Zayn kissed back before sliding down more until he's fully seated. Zayn moaned, "This is what I needed." Liam pushed his hips up a bit before panting, "You're really tight, fuck." Zayn smiled, "Yeah?" Liam nodded before groaning as Zayn lifted up then sat back down. He did it again and Liam kissed him hard before moaning into his mouth, "Faster, come on." Zayn picked up the pace and they both moaned in unsion. 

Zayn grabbed at Liam's hips hard enough to leave bruises and the lad started kissing down his neck, nails scratching at his torso. Liam went to kiss him but instead their mouths just slid against each other's and Zayn started to slow down before moaning, "I'm close." Liam easily moved them around so now Zayn is on his back and he started thrusting into him, making the man get louder as he hit Zayn's prostate repeatedly. Liam's movements started to become sloppy and he wrapped his hand around Zayn's cock, "Cum for me." Zayn tilted his head back and Liam moved his hand at the same pace he's going, hips stuttering as Zayn clenched around him and started cumming. Liam went to pull out but Zayn shook his head, wrapping his arms around Liam's neck, "Don't pull out, want you to fill me up." That pulled Liam over the edge and he started cumming, burying his face against the lad shoulder. 

Liam moaned before lifting his head and staring at Zayn who looks extremely tired, "I hope that was okay?" Zayn smiled, "It was amazing, you should stay here tonight." Liam raised his eyebrows, "Really? You don't want to like kick me out?" Zayn shook his head, "No no I want you to stay and cuddle me. I like cuddling after sex." Liam laughed and Zayn smiled, "I'm serious." Liam slowly pulled out before getting off the bed, "Where is your bathroom?" Zayn pointed to a door and Liam walked in, searching around for a light switch. Eventually he found it and he quickly grabbed a washcloth before wetting it with warm water then going back into the room and cleaning Zayn and himself up. Once he finished he tossed the cloth into a hamper Zayn pointed out for him then got back onto the bed and pulled the man into his arms, "You're much more tiny in person as well." 

 Zayn grumbled, "Shut up, I know." 

Liam chuckled before pressing a kiss to Zayn's shoulder, "It's cute." Zayn turned his head and Liam kissed him on the lips, "You shouldn't be ashamed of it." Zayn smiled, "Thanks." Liam kissed him again and Zayn moaned before pulling away, "I don't think I can go for another round of sex right now." Liam laughed, "And you said you can handle it." Zayn whined, "I did handle it!" Liam pulled Zayn closer, "Mhm, go to sleep." Zayn let out a small yawn, "Goodnight." 

 

+ 

 

Liam woke up alone and he frowned before pushing himself up then getting out of bed. He sleepily looked around for his briefs, finding them on the floor next to a chair. He quickly pulled them on then grabbed for his phone which has about twenty unread messages from his best friend. 

  _9:22am_

_To Harry_

_Everything is okay! Stop threatening to kill him!_

Liam tossed his phone onto the bed then left the bedroom and headed downstairs. He wandered around for a bit, not exactly knowing where he is going. He kept going in and out of rooms, admiring the art work on the walls and some of the family photos as well. Eventually he started to smell food and his stomach grumbled. He followed the scent all the way to the kitchen where Zayn is sitting at the table talking to the woman from last night and there's a chef cooking away at the stove. Liam walked more into the kitchen and Zayn turned his head before smiling, "Hey! You're finally up." Liam laughed, "Yeah, so you really do have a chef?" Zayn nodded before patting the seat next to himself, "Sit, he's making omelettes. Oh and this is my assistant Tori by the way." She waved and Liam sat down before waving back. 

 Zayn grinned, "This is the person I've been talking about by the way." Tori raised her eyebrows, "Ohh! Makes much more sense now, how did that happen?" Zayn hummed, "None of your business really." She rolled her eyes before getting up, "Well I need to be somewhere so I'll see you later or maybe I'll see the both of you." She left and Zayn's head rested onto Liam's shoulder, "I'm a CEO of a large company and I own lots of smaller businesses which my father owned at first but then he passed it down to me. That is how I afford this place. I also am only twenty seven and very lonely. Just figured you should know." 

Liam frowned, "Aw, you're too beautiful to be lonely." 

Zayn laughed, "Thanks." 

Liam brushed his fingers through Zayn's hair, "Last night was great by the way. I sort of feel like a prostitute though." Zayn snorted, "I'm pretty sure they don't get paid ten thousand dollars." Liam hummed, "Very true." Zayn lifted his head, "Anyways you shouldn't feel like that, I didn't pay you money to have sex with you. We just so happen to have sex." Liam laughed, "Yeah, okay." Zayn smiled while trailing his hands down Liam's torso, "And it was so good." Liam glanced over at the chef who is still cooking then he looked back at Zayn's who's hand is now playing with the waistband of his briefs, "It was." Zayn leaned forward and kissed him, "I want to take you on a date." Liam frowned, "I didn't expect you to say that...seriously? You want to take me out on a date?" Zayn nodded his head eagerly, "Yeah, please? I really want to. I know we sort of did things backwards but I would really love to take you out on a very nice date." 

"But I'm just some poor college student who gets them self off online for money, I'm not really i-" 

Zayn put a hand on Liam's mouth, "Just nod your head and I'll take you out on a date." Liam hesitated before moving his head up and down and Zayn grinned before pulling his hand away, "Good!" The lad got up and Liam laughed, "Where are you going?" Zayn just left the kitchen and then the chef walked over and put a plate down in front of him, "I hope you like omelette." Liam nodded and the man smiled, "Good. By the way Zayn is never like this, I haven't seen him smiling and talking this much for awhile." Liam picked up a fork, "Really?" The chef sat down and took off his hat, "Yeah and I know this whole thing is new to you, a big home and a chef cooking for you." 

Liam laughed, "Yeah very new." 

The chef smiled, "But don't worry about that. Zayn is great and you clearly make him happy. I hope I get to see you around more." The chef got up and walked back over to the stove just as Zayn came back into the kitchen with three dogs following behind him, "I left my dogs out in the yard." Liam chuckled, "They're so cute." Zayn sat back down, "Yeah." Liam smiled, "Not cuter than you though, I can't wait to go on that date with you." Zayn kissed him, "I can't wait either, I promise you it'll be amazing." Liam kissed the lad on the nose, "I have a feeling it will be." 

 


End file.
